


Kocham

by Liviett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Human Stiles Stilinski, Love, M/M, True Love, True Mates, Werewolf Derek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviett/pseuds/Liviett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Derek. Kocham cię.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kocham

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm alive!  
> I postaram się dodawać teksty częściej (ponieważ powoli zbliża się sesja... XD).  
> Enjoy! <3

\- Derek. Kocham cię.

Przyznał cicho Stiles, kiedy zostali sami na poddaszu Dereka. Czekał na jakiekolwiek słowa, ale mężczyzna tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo i pokręcił głową.

Zagryzł wargę załamany, starając się zapanować nad falą przeszywającego smutku. Po chwili wstał, unikając spojrzenia Dereka i udał się do łazienki starszego.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zdobył się w końcu na tak długo chowane w sobie wyznanie. Zepsuł nim wszystko i nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł jeszcze kiedyś spojrzeć wilkołakowi w oczy.

Kiedy po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo bezwartościowy był, usłyszał ruch za drzwiami, a zaraz potem krótkie zapewnienie.

\- Ja też cię kocham.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> Please give Kudos ♥ <3
> 
>  
> 
> [★ Tumblr](http://liviettka.tumblr.com/)  
> [★ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Liviettka)  
> [★ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvF7xycGQjEq5WwFs4MBrtA)


End file.
